Knighty Night
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sonic, Meek, Jessica, Edd, Sky, and Jaime end up in a medieval like world; the group teams up with a group of knights in training in order to find an artifact that can send them home. Meanwhile; one of Lisa's inventions accidentally sends her, Ben, Kai, Gwendolyn, Kevin, and Bugs into an alternate dimension, and team up with a hero to fight Baron Draxum.
1. Phoenix Squad

Sonic's version of the Excalibur was lodged into a huge boulder in the middle of a forest.

"Legend tells that the Excalibur was long lost after the passing of King Arthur, but recently it was discovered stuck in a stone in a mysterious forest, and that one day a knight shall pull it from it's resting place and proof him or herself as the reincarnation of King Arthur." said a voice.

Then a figure appeared next to the sword before grabbing hold of it.

"Hopefully, that knight shall be me." said the same voice.

Then the figure who turned out to be Sonic chuckled.

"Sir Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the wind, and the most awesome and handsome knight ever." Sonic said revealing he was the mysterious voice.

"OH COME ON!" yelled a voice.

Sonic turned around to see Edd, Sky, Meek, Jessica Cruz, and Jaime Reyes sitting at a bench, and revealing that he was actually standing in front of a cardboard cutout of a.

"You don't have to make a big show about this." said Jessica.

Sonic scoffed.

"Of course I do." said Sonic.

"You're doing the whole thing in front of a cardboard cutout." said Meek.

"Well excuse me for wanting to show off that I'm the only one who can wield this sword." said Sonic.

"Anyone can pull it out from a stone." said Jaime.

Sonic chuckled.

"Okay then, you try." said Sonic.

"I will." said Jaime.

He walked over to the sword and grabbed it before trying to pull it out from the stone, but couldn't.

Jaime groaned.

"Khaji Da, armor me up." said Jaime.

"Got it kid." said Khaji Da.

Soon Jamie was armored up.

Blue Beetle then resumed trying to pull the sword out from the stone, but stopped after a while.

"Okay, anyone else want a go at this?" said Blue Beetle.

Later; Meek in his armor minus the helmet was trying to pull the sword out of the stone.

"Come on you." said Meek.

Later; Jessica was projecting a green hand from her lantern ring and trying to pull the sword out of the stone.

"Why isn't this working?" said Jessica.

"I don't know, magic is more powerful then science to some extent I guess?" said Sonic.

Later; Sky was trying to pull the sword out.

"Sheesh this is tough, and I'm aspiring to be an Olympian." said Sky.

"All athletes are." said Sonic.

Later; Edd was looking at the sword.

"Yeah I'd rather not do this." said Edd.

"No shame either way." said Blue Beetle.

"I'll give you some shame." said Khaji Da.

Blue Beetle punched his scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

Edd sighed.

"Alright, I will." said Edd.

He grabbed the sword, but as soon as he started to pull, a cracking sound was heard, causing him to whimper in pain.

"Okay, maybe a little shame." said Blue Beetle.

Edd let go of the sword and walked back to the bench before sitting down next to Sky.

The olympian put a hand on Edd's tummy and put another on his shoulder before pulling his shoulder forward a bit, making another cracking sound.

Edd groaned.

"Thanks." said Edd.

The Olympian smiled.

"Don't mention it." said Sky.

Sonic grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the stone with ease.

"Showoff." said Khaji Da.

"I'm just that awesome." said Sonic.

"It's the whole Thor's hammer scenario. And that guy gets scared when people try to remove his hair." said Meek.

**Cutaway Gag**

Thor was strapped to a chair and looking at a man who looks like the late Stan Lee with an electric razor in his hand.

"My hand isn't very steady as it used to be." said the man.

Thor became mad.

"By Odin's beard, you shall not touch a strand of my hair unless you want to incur the wrath of Thor, God of Thunder." said Thor.

The man put the razor down before pulling out a chainsaw and starting it up.

Thor shrieked in shock.

"Please kind sir, don't shave my hair." said Thor.

The man started laughing before approaching Thor who started screaming.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"The funny thing is only Stan Lee had the right to remove Thor's hair." said Meek.

Everyone glared at Meek.

"TOO SOON MEEK TOO SOON!" They shouted.

"Jokes on you, that cameo from Thor Ragnarok made perfect sense." said Meek.

"Good point." said Sonic.

"Well Stan Lee's been dead for months now." said Blue Beetle.

"Good counter point." said Sonic.

"What's the worse that can happen, we end up in an alternate dimension in the present yet it looks like it takes place in the middle ages?" said Meek.

Then the group was hit by laser blasts.

Donnie who was holding a blaster chuckled nervously.

"Whoopsie." said Donnie.

Inside a forest of some sort; Blue Beetle then appeared in the sky before falling down.

But then wings sprouted from his scarab before he started hovering in the air.

"Whew, that was a close call." said Blue Beetle.

Then Sonic appeared in the air before falling and landing on the ground doing a crouching Spider Man pose with his left arm and leg to the side while his right foot and hand were on the ground.

He smirked.

"Sticks the landing." said Sonic.

Then a green energy bed appeared next to him as Jessica fell on it.

She stood up before the bed disappeared.

Edd fell on the ground and groaned.

"That was painful." said Edd.

Then Sky fell on top of him.

"But that was very painful." Said Edd.

Sky groaned before standing up and helping her boyfriend up.

Then Meek fell from the sky but started floating in the air before landing on the ground followed by Blue Beetle.

"That was intense." said Meek.

Then the Blue Beetle helmet disappeared.

"Yeah, but where the heck are we?" said Jaime.

The group looked around before seeing a castle.

"Maybe that place can tell us something." said Jessica.

Jamie became shocked.

"A Medieval Castle?" asked Jamie.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

He ran off before returning.

"The castle has a zip line leading to that one place over there." Sonic said before pointing to another castle like building.

"Do we dare?" said Edd.

Sonic pulled out a quarter and flipped it before it landed on heads.

"We dare." said Sonic.

The group walked off.

Later; they appeared at the other castle.

"Hmm, some place. What is it?" said Sky.

"INTRUDERS!" yelled a voice.

Then the group looked up to see a blonde haired teenage boy falling towards them with a sword out.

Sonic shook his head before punching the teen in the belly, making him groan.

Then a tan skinned girl, black teenage boy, and blonde haired teenage girl appeared.

"Arc, say something." said the black boy.

"Didn't see this coming." the boy known as Arc said.

"Good, he's still kicking." said the tan skinned girl.

The four then looked at the others.

"Who are you guys?" said the tall girl.

The others did some thinking.

"What if we were to say that we're from a different world?" said Sonic.

"We'd quickly buy it." said Arc.

"Then that's what we are, traveler's from another world." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic sighed.

"Well that's a relief, for a minute there, I thought that they would assume that we're witches and burn us at steak." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"What gave us away?" said Jessica.

"The armors that the one humanoid animal and human are wearing." said the black guy.

Meek and Jaime looked at each other before their armor's disappeared.

"So where are you from?" said the tan girl.

"Simple, we're from a world where everything is way more advanced then here, and I am the most awesome hero ever." said Sonic.

Everyone shook their heads.

"How awesome?" said the tall girl.

"I'm super fast." said Sonic.

"As if, if you are, then lay a finger on me." said Arc.

"No, you don't want me to be doing that." said Sonic.

"If you really are fast, then lay three hits on me, unless you just talk a-"Arc said before Sonic ran by in a blue blur past Arc three times, hitting him and making the teen groan.

Sonic returned to where he was standing as if nothing happened.

Arc became shocked

"ARC!" The Tan Girl shouted worried.

"Teach me everything you know." said Arc.

"Now let's talk some place private." said Sonic.

Little did any of them know was that they were being watched through a crystal ball.

"Well, what do we have here, visitors from the outside world huh?" said a sinister voice.

The Figure then laughed.

"Perhaps I can use them to escape this world and to take over other worlds as well." said the figure.


	2. The Gold Dragon Knight

In a forest; a huge escape pod landed close to a lake before it opened up and Lisa Loud, Ben, Kai, Gwendolyn, and Kevin emerged from it.

"Wow, saving that race of Terraspin like aliens from those war loving Incursians was amazing." said Ben.

Everyone nodded.

"Definitely one of our better adventures." said Kevin.

"I still can't believe they kept Bugs Bunny as their emperor." said Kai.

Gwendolyn laughed.

"Yeah." said Gwendolyn.

The group looked up and moved out of the way before another escape pod landed on the ground and opened up, revealing Bugs Bunny who was wearing a crown and wearing a red kings robe.

"I abused my power and I learned nothing." said Bugs.

"Yeah I expected that to happen to Daffy if that happened but you?" asked Kevin.

"This coming from someone who would have done the same thing for a quick buck." said Bugs.

Kevin became shocked.

"Okay, you've got me there." said Kevin.

"If only I could have studied them more." said Lisa.

"Still can." said Ben.

Lisa became confused.

"Huh?" said Lisa.

Ben activated his omnitrix and slammed down on it before becoming Terraspin.

Lisa smiled.

"Perfect." said Lisa.

Bugs smirked.

"This should be fun." said Bugs.

In Lisa's room; Terraspin was lying down on a table as Lisa was inspecting him.

"Be quick about it, the shortest time I've ever gone as an alien before timing out was one whole minute." said Terraspin.

"And the longest as an alien?" said Lisa.

"Three hours." said Terraspin.

Lisa nodded.

"Understood Roommate Male." She said.

Terraspin shook his head.

"You're not very social, are you?" said Terraspin.

"Not really." said Lisa.

The alien nodded.

"Okay." said Terraspin.

Lisa slipped on some goggles before looking all over Ben.

Bugs who was also in the room with a tub of popcorn and a large soda chuckled.

"This should be good." He said.

Kai, Gwendolyn, and Kevin were also in the room.

"I don't know something tells me something crazy might happen." Said Kevin.

Kai scoffed.

"What's the worse that can happen, Lisa accidentally uses something similar to a Null Void projector and sends us to another world with a human that has dragon changing abilities and fights like a medieval knight?" said Kai.

Everyone laughs at that.

"Please what are the odds of that happening?" asked Terraspin.

Lisa then pulled out a blaster similar to a Null Void projector.

"Okay here we go." said Lisa.

Everyone became shocked.

"That could be used for anything." said Kai.

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah we're screwed." said Kevin.

**End Interview Gag**

Lisa then aimed the blaster at Terraspin.

"You sure that thing is safe?" said Terraspin.

"Positive." said Lisa.

Terraspin gulped.

"$11.00 say she will screw up." saod Kevin.

Terraspin turned to his best friend and smiled.

"You're on." said Terraspin.

Later; the group was in some type of city and were shocked.

"And I screwed up." said Lisa.

Terraspin who was back to being Ben pulled out eleven dollars and gave it to Kevin.

Kevin smiled.

"Thank you." He said and looked around, "So where are we anyway?"

Bugs became confused.

"Sure isn't Toon City." said Bugs.

"Must be Chicago." said Gwendolyn.

Kai shook her head.

"My best guess is Portland." said Kai.

Ben looked at his girlfriend.

"I wouldn't be to convinced that we're in Oregon." said Ben.

"Why?" said Kai.

"That's why." Ben said while pointing up.

Everyone looked up to see a city above them.

This shocks everyone.

"Ok what is that place?" asked Bugs.

"I have no idea but it appears we are in another dimension thanks to me." Said Lisa and grinned, "Fantastic."

"No, that's not fantastic." said Kevin.

Lisa turned to Kevin.

"How so?" said Lisa.

"Because if we encounter alternate versions of ourselves who turn out to be evil, there's no knowing what can happen afterwards." said Kevin, "Odds are they'll take our dimension hopping device we used by accident and use it to head for our dimension and take our places to take over the world."

Everyone looked at Kevin.

"What have you seen that Classic Twilight Zone Episode Mirror Image?" asked Kevin, "Or that Horror Movie Us?"

The group nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense." said Ben.

"BY DRAGON'S BLADE." shouted a voice.

Everyone became shocked and moved out of the way as a figure in lots of golden armor landing down towards them trying to slash at them.

"You vile villains shall not harm any of these innocent citizens, least you want to incur the wrath of the great Gold Dragon Knight." said the figure.

Everyone became shocked by the figure's Appearance.

He was a Gold Dragon that looks like Jake long in Dragon form but with Blue Hair and Red Eyes and is in Gold Knight Armor groaned and looked up. He is also armed with a Red Dragon Winged Sword with a Gold Blade and a Blue Medieval Shield with a Gold Chinese Dragon on it.

"What is this, some sort of cheesy street performance?" said Ben.

"You dare mock the great Gold Dragon Knight, have at thee." said the Gold Dragon Knight(DragonEmperor999's OC).

He ran towards the heroes with a sword out.

But Ben activated his omnitrix and slammed down on it before becoming Diamondhead.

Diamondhead then blocked the sword with his right hand.

"Very chivalrous I see. But I can be as well." said Diamondhead.

His right hand turned into a sword before the two started clashing blades with each other.

Gold Dragon Knight smirked and shot fire from his mouth.

Diamondhead shielded his face before the fire stopped.

"Round two." said Gold Dragon Knight.

He got ready to breath some more fire, but Diamondhead grabbed the dragon's mouth before anymore fire can be spewed out, making a muffled exploding sound emerge from his mouth.

The dragon burped out some smoke.

"Oh, not cool dude. Now I've got to drink lots more hot sauce." said Gold Dragon Knight.

**Interview Gag**

"I don't really need Hot Sauce it just takes time." Said Gold Dragon Knight.

**End Interview Gag**

Diamondhead turned back into Ben.

"Alright pal, why would you attack us before asking questions?" said Ben.

Gold Dragon Knight coughed up some more smoke.

"Because you looked very suspicious." said Gold Dragon Knight.

"You can't just attack anyone for being suspicious." said Kevin.

"Would you want to challenge me?" asked the Dragon.

"No but I would." said Kai, "Or do you Follow a code where you don't fight women and thing girls can't fight?"

The Hero is shocked.

"What no I do battle women, in fact, I trained with Amazons and my girlfriend was trained by the Amazons to be a hero as well." Said Gold Dragon Knight, "Besides I'm a Feminist as well."

Bugs shook his head.

"Yeah this is just going to take forever, let's just cut over to the villain watching us without any of us knowing about it." said Bugs.

Little did they know that they were being watched by someone.

That someone was Baron Draxum(Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).

"So that Dragon has made some new friends huh?" asked the Sorcerer Scientist. "Interesting."

"I'll say." Said Huginn

"Yeah especially since that last knight there has the sword Excalibur." Said Muninn

Baron Draxum chuckled.

"This should be interesting, with them here, I just might be able to discover the secrets of other worlds and travel to them." said Baron.

He then laughed evilly.


	3. Finding a Map

Back in the medieval dimension; Phoenix Squad and Sonic's group were in the Phoenix Squad rec room.

"So let me get this straight, you're all from another world with lots of advanced stuff, accidentally ended up here from some unknown method, and now you expect me, Ciara, Prudence, and Warwick to help you return home?" said Arc.

Sonic's group nodded.

"Yeah, I've got tons of plans today, and they include eating tons of chili dogs." said Sonic.

The fully human squad did some thinking.

"We don't have anything better to do." the brown skinned girl said.

"No we do not Ciara." said Arc.

The humans turned to the others.

"Alright, we'll help." said Ciara.

Sonic clapped his hands.

"Alright, now let's find a way to get back to our own dimension." said Sonic.

The brown skinned guy known as Warwick turned to the bookshelf.

"Bookshelf, books on mystical artifacts for dimension traveling." said Warwick.

A book flew out of the shelf before hitting Edd in the face, knocking him on the ground.

**Interview Gag**

First was Ciara and Arc.

"We should have warned them about the book shelves." said Ciara.

"Yeah definitely." said Arc.

Lastly was Warwick who chuckled nervously.

"Whoopsy." said Warwick.

**End Interview Gag**

Edd stood up groaning, revealing the same book was lodged into his right eye.

Sky removed the book, revealing the smart Edd had a black eye.

He then pulled out an eye patch and put it over his injured eye.

"Can things get worse?" asked Edd.

Meek grabbed the book and started skimming through the pages before stopping at one.

"Here's something." said Meek.

Everyone looked at the book.

"It is a gem with dimension traveling capabilities hidden in an unknown temple abandoned centuries ago." said Meek.

"It got worse." said Edd.

"But the way to it was lost in a cave guarded by a deadly monster." said Meek.

Warwick gulped.

"I don't think we should even go to that cave. I've heard of the gem and the cave the map leading to it is guarded in." said Warwick, "I've even seen pictures of what the creature looks like."

"Don't worry, whatever creature is guarding the map to that gem won't stand a chance against me." said Jaime.

Sonic scoffed.

"Show off." said Sonic.

"Come on, let's just head for the cave and get this over with." said Arc.

The group started to walk off.

Later; they were walking down a forest.

Meek approached Ciara.

"You seem like you'll be a great knight one day." said Meek.

"I know, it's a dream." said Ciara.

"I just got one question for you." said Meek.

"What?" said Ciara.

"Who else knows that you're the princess of Astoria?" said Meek.

Ciara stopped in her tracks in shock.

"What, why would you assume that I'm a princess?" said Ciara.

"Nothing escapes my eye." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

First was Ciara who is shocked.

"How did he find out about my secret?" said Ciara.

Lastly was Meek.

"It's pretty obvious, she was carrying some type of magical ring in her hands which turns her from royalty to a warrior. I just deduced that something was up." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"Just my friends." said Ciara.

Meek looked at the three mentioned people.

"Right." said Meek.

He turned back to Ciara.

"I won't say anything." said Meek, "You have my word."

He held a hand up with a pinky sticking out.

"Pinky swear." said Meek.

Ciara held a pinky out before clasping it with Meek's pinky.

"Okay, not a word about this." said Ciara.

Later; the group appeared at some type of cave with a ton of bones and hid behind some boulders.

"Well, here we are, one mysterious cave." said Prudence.

The group looked at the cave.

"I still think we shouldn't go in there." said Warwick.

"Don't worry, we'll have the creature finished off before it knows we're here." said Meek.

He pushed the star icon on his gauntlet before his Bounty Hunter armor appeared.

Jessica's ring glowed before her Green Lantern outfit appeared.

"Khaji Da, armor me up." said Jaime.

Then the Blue Beetle armor appeared around Jaime.

"Let's go." said Blue Beetle.

"Don't do it." said Warwick, "It's coming."

Everyone looked in the cave and saw a white rabbit emerge from the cave.

Sonic's group became confused.

"Where's the creature?" said Sonic.

"There." said Warwick.

"What behind the rabbit?" said Sonic.

"It is the rabbit." said Warwick.

Sonic looked at Warwick and then back at the rabbit before glaring at Warwick.

"You stupid idiot, you got us all worked up over nothing." said Sonic.

"That's no ordinary rabbit, that is the most foul cruel creature you've ever set eyes on." said Warwick.

"You've got to be kidding me, I nearly soiled myself I was so scared." said Edd.

"Look, the rabbit has a vicious murder streak a mile wide." said Warwick.

"What's he do, nibble our butts non stop?" said Arc.

"Oh he'll do all of us in real quickly." said Warwick.

"He can't be that deadly." said Green Lantern.

"I'm warning you, he's got huge sharp teeth and can leap very high. I mean, look at the bones." said Warwick.

"Go on Jaime, chop it's head off." said Sonic.

"Right, silly coward, one rabbit stew coming right up." said Blue Beetle.

He stood up and pulled a sword out from his scarab before walking towards the rabbit.

Jamie laughed.

"Hello Little Rabbit." He said.

"LOOK!" yelled Warwick.

Everyone looked on at what was going on.

The rabbit leaped up towards Jaime and started beating him up as the teen was screaming.

The furry animal then tossed Blue Beetle onto the same pile of boulders, shocking everyone.

"JESUS CHRIST!" yelled Sonic.

"I warned you." said Warwick.

**Interview Gag**

"I soiled myself for real this time." said Edd.

**End Interview Gag**

"I warned you, but did you listen? No, it's just a little harmless bunny that likes carrots, well it's always the same thing, I always warn people." said Warwick.

Sonic groaned.

"You know what, let's just go full frontal assault." said Sonic.

Everyone minus Warwick and Edd stood up.

"CHARGE!" yelled Sonic.

The standing people ran towards the rabbit who noticed the heroes.

**Interview Gag**

The rabbit smirked wickedly before chuckling.

**End Interview Gag**

The rabbit leaped up to Bounty Hunter before putting a ton of dents into his armor and tossing him into a boulder.

"Curse you vibranium armor, and curse Tony Stark for inventing this." said Bounty Hunter.

The rabbit then leaped to Ciara before twisting both her arms, making her scream before tossing her next to Bounty Hunter.

The armored meerkat then made his helmet disappeared.

"We over thought this didn't we?" said Meek.

"Yeah." said Ciara.

Green Lantern made a green energy carrot emerge from her ring before waving it in front of the rabbit.

"Come on, get the carrot, you know you want it." said Jessica.

The Rabbit rolled his eyes and threw a yellow rock at the ring and the Green Lantern suit vanished.

Jessica became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Jessica.

She ran over to Meek and Ciara.

"Yellow is the only thing that can make Green Lantern powers ineffective." said Meek.

"Yeah I figured." said Jessica.

The rabbit then grabbed Prudence and Sky before conking their heads together and tossing them to the others.

Sonic and Arc looked at each other.

"Want to call it quits?" said Sonic.

"I'm good with that." said Arc.

The two ran off to the others and the rabbit chuckled.

"I told you that thing was a killer." said Warwick.

"Yeah, better not risk another full frontal assault, that rabbit's dynamite." said Sonic.

Meek looked around and became confused.

"Wait a minute, where's Double D?" said Meek.

Everyone looked around.

"Oh no maybe that guy got eaten by the Rabbit." Said Prudence.

Everyone turned to the cave and became shocked to see Edd walking out of it.

"Or he's about to be lunch." said Sonic.

The rabbit saw Edd and leaped towards him before beating the snot out of him and tossing him onto some boulders, making the guy groan in pain.

"EDD!" yelled Sky.

She ran over to her boyfriend.

"You okay?" said Sky.

Edd groaned a bit.

"Everything seems so bright, I can't remember a thing that happened." said Edd, "Not to sure I'll be able to make it."

Sky shook her head.

"He's fine, just delirious." said Sky.

Edd reached into his hat and pulled out some type of paper map and smiled.

"I did good didn't I?" said Edd.

Sky smiled.

"You did excellent." said Sky.

Arc groaned.

"Show off." said Arc.

Later; the group was looking at the map.

"So according to this, we'll have to cross a bridge by being asked three questions each by a bridge keeper, find some type of weird berry for some type of knights if we're to go through a forest, and defeat a deadly knight in battle." said Meek.

"What is this, a Monty Python film?" said Sonic, "Because if this knight we end up fighting can live without any of his or her limbs, then I'm going to be very annoyed."

Phoenix Squad became confused.

"What's Monty Python?" asked Warwick.

"Some British comedy group in our dimension. Apparently they came up with a ton of crazy stuff, including rabbits that are killers." said Meek.

"Which we just dealt with might I add." said Sonic.

Warwick nodded.

**Interview Gag**

The Entire Phoenix Squad was in there.

"So you know what they were talking about?" asked Warwick.

"No idea." said Ciara.

"Nope." said Arc.

"Just as confused." said Prudence.

**End Interview Gag**

A rock was thrown at the group by the rabbit.

The Rabbit smirked evilly.

"Why do I have the feeling that a certain member of Kraken Squad is behind this?" asked Ciara

"HEY!" A Voice is heard.

Everyone turned and saw Sage and Buttercup, Sage was angry while Buttercup is her usual self.

"Well things just got worse." said Ciara.

Buttercup saw the rabbit and squealed.

"IT'S A CUTE BUNNY!" yelled Buttercup.

She ran towards the bunny.

"I wouldn't go near that thing if I were you." said Meek.

Buttercup however ignored Meek and picks the rabbit up and starts petting him and the Rabbit smiles and thumps his foot.

The others became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Meek.

"Huh, guess that rabbit isn't so bad after all." said Prudence.

But the rabbit then started beating Buttercup up before twisting her up like a pretzel and tossing her to the others, shocking them.

"Never mind, it's still evil." said Prudence.

The rabbit hissed before hopping back into it's cave.

Sage is mad.

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She shouted and went to the cave and punching and kicking sounds are heard.

But then Sage was tossed out of the cave.

"Maybe we should just leave right now." said Jaime.

Everyone nodded and they all left.


	4. Baron Draxum Battle

Back in the dimension Ben's group is at; his group was talking to Gold Dragon Knight.

"So let me get this straight, you're actually a dragon/human hybrid?" said Ben.

"Yeah that's right." said Gold Dragon Knight.

Bugs is shocked.

"Wow, some life that is." said Bugs.

"Try living in a foster care where my parents are two former Power Rangers." said Gold Dragon Knight and sighed, "I was left there when I was only a month old."

Kevin whistled.

"Nice, sure beats my life of being an experiment to some corrupt Plumbers who lied to me about my previous life." said Kevin.

Everyone looked at Kevin.

"What, I told all of you about that incident." said Kevin, "You know, Servantis, the Cerebrocrustatian/human hybrid, planted fake memories in my head, sounds like Ickis."

Everyone except Gold Dragon Knight nodded.

"Oh." They Said.

"I'm sorry but your way different then the Kevin Levin in my world." Said Gold Dragon Knight, "Because he's a Bully with an Omnetrix of his own."

"No one asked you." said Ben.

"Yeah." said Gwendolyn.

She then became confused.

"Just out of curiosity, what're me and Ben like?" said Gwenodlyn.

"Well you both are ten years old for starters, and both get along very well." said Gold Dragon Knight.

Ben and Gwen smiled and high fives each other.

"Plus this world Hex and Charmcaster aren't related." Said Gold Dragon Knight

Ben and Gwen are shocked.

"Wait what?" They asked.

"This just got more confusing then it needed to be." said Lisa.

"What about me?" asked Bugs. "Anything about me on this world?"

"Besides the fact that you get annoyed by a Bigfoot?" asked The Dragon Hero.

Bugs became shocked.

"Do we even want to know what our friends are like?" said Bugs.

"Nope." said Kai, "This is good enough."

Just then laughter is heard and everyone saw someone.

The dragon became shocked.

"Baron Draxum." said Gold Dragon Knight.

Everyone became confused.

"Who?" They asked.

Then Baron Draxum appeared.

"ME!" yelled Baron.

He cleared his throat and started singing opera.

"LOOK OUT, JOHN CENA'S SINGING OPERA!" yelled Kevin.

Baron Draxum is mad.

"I AM NOT JOHN CENA!" He shouted, "I'VE SEEN HIM AND HE'S AWFUL!"

The heroes became mad.

"You take that back, he is a national treasure." said Ben.

"Never." said Baron.

"We meet again Draxum." said Gold Dragon Knight.

Now everyone became confused.

"Wait you know this guy?" asked Kai.

"Is he your father?" asked Kevin.

"WHAT NO WE DON'T EVEN LOOK HE SAME AND I WOULD NEVER BE RELATED TO HIM!" shouted the Dragon and shot ice at Kevin.

But the human moved out of the way.

The Mutant Yokai grinned.

"So you're from another world huh?" said Baron.

"You got any food with you?" said Muninn.

Everyone looked at the shoulder Demon.

"What, you never seen a demon with an appetite?" said Muninn.

"We've got demons with appetites." said Ben.

Yeah and Monsters who eat garbage." Said Kai.

"And a Phantom Hero who hate Christmas." Said Gwen

"Really?" asked Gd Dragon Knight.

"We have really weird friends, even a blue hedgehog." said Ben.

"Same here." said Gold Dragon Knight.

Everyone looked at him.

"What's the hedgehog like anyways?" said Kevin.

Gold Dragon Knight pulled out a smartphone and showed a picture of the Sonic X version of Sonic.

Everyone saw the picture.

"That's kind of like ours, but before merging timelines with each other." said Kai.

She pulled out her phone and showed a picture of her Sonic.

The Dragon Hero whistled.

"Yeah my version is better." Said Gold Dragon Knight, "Plus He's Dating Sally."

"Who?" said Lisa.

"Nevermind." said Gold Dragon Knight.

"Are you done yet?" said Baron.

"YEAH!" the heroes shouted.

Baron smirked.

"Good." said Baron, "Prepare to die."

"Not on my wings." Said Gold Dragon Knight. "It's Dragon Time."

Lisa looked at him weirdly.

Gold Dragon Knight looked at her.

"What it's my battle ready Catch Phrase." said Gold Dragon Knight.

"I like my catchphrase better." said Ben.

"Is it: It's Hero Time?" asked the Knight.

Ben groaned.

"Of course, the other Ben in this dimension has the same catchphrase." said Ben.

"Don't worry, you can steal another catchphrase, something like; It's Clobbering Time." said Kevin.

Ben glared at Kevin.

"I would never steal someone else's catchphrase." said Ben.

Kevin chuckled.

"I'm kidding." said Kevin.

Then the Fantastic 4 member Thing picked Kevin up in anger.

"Did I just overhear someone saying that they can take my catchphrase?" said Thing.

Everyone groaned.

"Had to upset Hulk's rival, didn't you?" said Bugs.

"Let's just battle." Said Kai.

Ben chuckled.

"With you there." said Ben.

He then activated his omnitrix and slammed down on it before becoming Wildmutt.

Kai got on Wildmutt and smirked.

"This'll be fun." said Kai.

Baron growled before both his hands turned into swords.

"Bring it." said Baron.

The Knight, Wild Mutt and Kai charged at the Baron and Gold Dragon Knight Shot Ice at the Baron freezing one of his sword arms and Kai slashed him

"Nothing new." said Baron.

His arm regrew.

He then slashed Windmutt and Kai and tried to slash Gold Dragon Knight, but he flew away.

"Kevin think you and Bugs can distract him?" asked The Dragon.

"What do we look like, a bunch of sloth's, of course we can." said Kevin.

"HEY MY COUSIN IS A SLOTH!" shouted Bugs.

"Who cares?" said Kevin.

Bugs pulled out a mallet and hit Kevin on the head with it.

Baron ran towards the heroes, only for a ton of festive music to play, shocking the mutant yokai.

"Huh?" said Baron.

Then Bugs in a tuxedo walked next to Draxum.

"Congratulations sir, you are out one million dollar winner." said Bugs.

"Say again." said Baron.

"You can win one of two items, behind curtain number one." said Bugs.

He pointed to a curtain that Kevin in a black showgirl dress was standing next to.

Kevin growled.

"The things I do." said Kevin.

He pointed to the curtain and it opened up, revealing a red Porsche.

"A brand new car. And that ain't your only option, behind curtain number two." said Bugs.

Kevin pointed to another curtain and it opened up as well, revealing a TV and some speakers.

"This home theater system for your living room. Which will it be, the car, or the system?" said Bugs.

Baron did some thinking but didn't notice that everyone else was sneaking away.

"I don't know." He said and looked at his two minions, "What do you think?"

"Go for the Home Theater." Said Huginn.

"I'd say the car." said Muninn.

"I'm not to sure yet." said Baron.

He looked up and became shocked.

"Hey where'd they-"Baron said before groaning, "Son of a-they tricked us with a daytime game show scenario."

He looked down to see the dimension blaster that Lisa accidentally used before picking it up.

"But worth it." said Baron.

He then laughs evilly.

"Let's go back and study this." Said Baron.

"Can we take the prizes as well?" asked Huginn

Baron Draxum smirked.

"Oh we definitely are." He said.


	5. Crossing a Bridge and Fighting a Knight

Back in the medieval dimension; Sonic's group was walking towards a bridge.

"Well that was unusual, we encountered the group of knights who wanted a special berry before reaching this very bridge." said Jaime, "Maybe we misread the map."

Meek looked at the map.

"Yep, we did." said Meek.

"So what're we supposed to do to get through this bridge again?" said Sonic.

"Apparently answer three questions before being allowed to cross." said Meek.

Arc smirked.

"I got this." He said.

"Three questions per person." said Meek.

Arc groaned.

"Of course." said Arc.

He walked to the bridge close to some wrinkly old man.

"Stop." said the bridge keeper.

Arc stopped in his tracks.

"Who approaches the bridge must answer me three questions if ye seek the other side." said the bridge keeper.

"Ask away, I'm not afraid." said Arc.

"What is your name?" said the bridge keeper.

"I am known as Arc." said Arc.

"What is your quest?" said the keeper.

"To help my new friends return home." said Arc.

"What is one plus one?" said the keeper.

"Two." said Arc.

"Right, off you go." said the keeper.

Arc became confused before looking on the other side of the bridge.

"Oh thank you." said Arc.

He started walking across the bridge.

"That's easy." said Warwick.

He and the others ran towards the bridge.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that, odds are the third question will be different all the time." said Sonic.

"Stop." said the keeper.

Warwick stopped in his tracks.

"What is your name?" said the keeper.

"I am Warwick." said Warwick.

"What is your quest?" said the keeper.

"To help my new friends return home." said Warwick.

"What is the supposed running time for Avengers Endgame?" said the keeper.

Warwick became shocked.

"Why ask me that? I wouldn't know what you're talking about." said Warwick.

He then flew up into the sky before falling down the cliff screaming.

Everyone noticed it and became shocked.

"Well we're screwed." said Prudence.

"Don't worry, just need to be prepared." said Meek.

He walked over to the bridge.

"Stop." said the bridge keeper.

Meek stopped in his tracks.

"What is your name?" said the keeper.

"I am Meek Meerkat." said Meek.

"What is your quest?" said the keeper.

"To seek a way home." said Meek.

"What is your favorite type of music?" said the keeper.

"Rock and roll." said Meek.

"Off you go." said the keeper.

Meek walked across the bridge and Edd approached it.

"Stop." said the keeper.

Edd stopped in his tracks.

"What is your name?" said the keeper.

"My name is Edd, but friends call me Double D." said Edd.

"What is your quest?" said the keeper.

"To find a way back home." said Edd.

"Will you show me what's under your hat?" said the keeper.

"NO!" yelled Edd.

He then flew into the sky and fell down as he screamed.

Everyone became shocked.

"He should have took his hat off." said Sonic.

Sky approached the bridge.

"Stop." said the keeper.

"I ain't answering any questions." said Sky.

She then flew into the sky and fell down as she screamed.

Everyone became shocked.

"Jesus, what people won't do for love." said Khaji Da.

Later; Prudence, Ciara, and Jaime were across the bridge while Sonic and Jessica were on the same side.

"Well, everyone else is across, but we lost Double D and Sky." said Jessica.

"Better wing it." said Sonic.

He approached the bridge.

"Stop." said the keeper.

Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"What is your name?" said the keeper.

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic.

"What is your quest?" said the keeper.

"To find a way back home." said Sonic.

"What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?" said the keeper.

**Interview Gag**

"Saw that coming a mile away." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"What do you mean, African or European swallow?" said Sonic.

The keeper did some thinking.

"I don't know that." said the keeper.

"And yet he knows about the Avengers?" asked Meek

**Interview Gag**

First was Arc and Ciara ans they were confused.

"What're they talking about?" said Ciara.

"I have no idea." said Arc.

Lastly was Meek.

"It's like nothing really exists here." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

The keeper flew into the air before falling down while screaming.

Jessica turned to Sonic.

"How'd you know to reverse the question back to him?" said Jessica.

"The minute we get back to our dimension, we're watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail." said Sonic.

The two then walked across the bridge.

"Alright, now for a moment for our fallen comrades." said Jaime.

Then Warwick landed on the ground close to the group.

"One of our allies has fallen in front of us." said Khaji Da.

Jamie is shocked.

"What the?" said Jaime.

Everyone looked at Warwick.

"Warwick, you're alive, but how?" said Prudence.

Warwick stood up groaning.

"Apparently there was a giant marshmallow at the bottom of that canyon the bridge was built across." said Warwick.

Everyone became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

Warwick nodded.

Then Edd and Sky landed on the ground as well.

But the sock headed teen was still screaming, but with his eyes closed.

"Uh, Double D." said Meek.

He smacked Edd across the face, making him stop screaming.

The teen chuckled.

"I'm-I'm alive. I'M ALIVE!" yelled Edd.

He then hugged Sky.

"I'm still alive." said Edd.

**Interview Gag**

First was the bridge keeper.

"What I don't want anyone getting hurt. I may be crazy but I hate seeing people get hurt." He said.

Lastly was Edd who was still chuckling happily.

"I live." said Edd.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; the heroes were walking through a forest.

Sonic was eating a giant marshmallow.

"Mmm, giant-y." said Sonic.

He took another bite out of the marshmallow.

"Would go great if it were a s'mores." said Sonic.

Jessica groaned.

"Sheesh, and I'm the one who managed to bring that thing up from under the bridge." said Jessica.

"You and me both." said Jaime.

The group then saw a knight in black armor and stopped in their tracks.

"So is this guy we're supposed to fight?" said Arc.

"I think so." said Meek.

The group looked at the knight.

"Let's just walk past him and not bother." said Sonic.

The group walked forward but stopped when the knight started speaking.

"None shall pass." the knight said sounding like Josh Brolin.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Arc.

"None shall pass." said the knight.

"We've no quarrel with you, but we must moved." said Ciara.

"I move for no man, if you want to move along, then you shall die trying." said the knight.

Ciara became mad.

"So be it." said Ciara.

She, Arc, Warwick, and Prudence pulled out their weapons.

The knight drew out his sword before it was surrounded by lots of magic.

The knights in training's weapons then went droopy.

**Interview Gag**

The entire Phoenix Squad was shocked.

"Well, we're screwed." said Prudence.

"Yeah, that knight might as well make use of us for wall mounted trophies." said Ciara.

The guys nodded.

**End Interview Gag**

"So who wants to have a go at me first?" said the knight.

Everyone looked at each other.

"So how're we going to counteract that sword?" said Arc.

"I don't know, I could try to use my magic." said Warwick.

"No way dude, that's dark magic, it'll take some light magic to keep that knight at bay." said Khaji Da.

"So all we need is someone with a weapon made of light magic to destroy that dark magic sword." said Meek.

Sonic chuckled.

"That's where I come in." said Sonic.

He walked towards the knight.

"Hey, Thanos." said Sonic.

The knight turned to Sonic.

Phoenix Squad became confused.

"Thanos?" said Ciara.

"Don't ask." said Jessica.

"Maybe I can give you the challenge you need." said Sonic.

He stuck his right arm out and his Excalibur appeared before he went Excalibur Sonic.

"A worthy opponent indeed." said the knight, "HAVE AT THEE!"

The two armored warriors ran towards each other and clashed their swords with each other.

"Light magic no doubt, the only thing that can counteract dark magic." said the knight.

Sonic chuckled.

"I get by." said Sonic.

The two resumed clashing swords with each other.

Sonic then slashed one of the knights arms, making it bleed.

Everyone became shocked.

"Sheesh." said Jessica.

"Now stand aside." said Sonic.

"This is only a scratch." said the knight.

Sonic became shocked.

"A scratch, your arm's been cut off." said Sonic.

"No it hasn't." said the knight.

"Well what's that then?" Sonic said while pointing to the cut off arm.

The knight looked at the arm.

"I've had worse." said the knight.

"Liar." said Sonic.

"Come on you filthy blue rat." said the knight.

The two resumed clashing swords before Sonic cut off the other arm.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, so much blood loss, and he hasn't given up yet." said Edd.

"The fight is mine." said Sonic.

But the knight started kicking Sonic non stop.

The hedgehog growled.

"This is very annoying." said Sonic.

"Chicken." said the knight.

Sonic turned to the knight.

"Look here you moron, you don't have any arms left." said Sonic.

"Yes I have." said the knight.

"Look at your wounds." said Sonic.

"They're just flesh wounds." said the black knight.

**Interview Gag**

First was Arc.

"Ok this guy is ether brave or stupid." Said Arc.

Next was Ciara.

"Is he crazy?" asked the Princess Knight.

Next was Warwick.

"Ok this guy must be related to our teacher." Said Warwick.

Next is Prudence.

"I wonder if a giant steps on him, he'll be fine?" asked Prudence.

Next is Sonic.

"THIS GUY IS DRIVING ME NUTS!" shouted Sonic.

Next is Meek.

"This Guy is a lunatic." He said.

Next is Jessica.

"Seriously what's with that Knight?" asked Jessica.

Next is Edd.

"I really need to see a doctor after this." He said.

Next is Sky.

"Seriously why is that Knight still fighting." She said.

Lastly is Jaime.

"I swear, this dark magic sword must be making him unstoppable." said Jaime.

"It is kid." said Khaji Da.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic sliced off one of the knights legs.

The knight hopped over to Sonic and started tackling him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" yelled Sonic.

"I'm invincible." said the knight, "The black knight always triumphs."

"You're a loony." said Sonic, "The only thing you'll be able to do is bleed all over me now."

"I'll sue you." said the knight.

Sonic groaned before slicing the knights last leg off, making him fall to the ground and land on his waste.

The knight looked around and growled.

"You should have aimed for the head." said the knight.

"WHAT ARE YOU THANOS!" Shouted Sonic, "THIS IS LITERALLY THE CRAZIEST THING I'VE SEEN AND I HAVE SEEN SHAGGY OUT EAT OWEN!"

**Cutaway Gag**

Owen had eating a lot of food and burped loudly.

"Oh yeah, that was good." said Owen.

He turned around and became shocked at the sight of Shaggy eating lots more food and being bigger then Owen before burping loudly.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Call it a draw?" said the black knight.

Sonic shook his head as his armor and sword disappeared.

"Stupid Mother freaking asshole." He muttered.

He turned to the others.

"Come, we must resume our quest." said Sonic.

The heroes started to walk off.

"Hey, where are you guys going, you running away from me? YOU BASTARDS, COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME! I'LL RIP YOUR HEARTS OUT!" yelled the knight.

Little did any of them know was that they were being watched by the same mysterious figure.

"Those assholes cut off all the limbs of my cousin." said the figure.

He then growled.

"I'LL KILL THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!" yelled the figure.

He slammed his hands down really hard as a cat sound was heard.

"SORRY FLUFFY!" He shouted.

The figure removed his hand, revealing a flattened tabby cat who hissed before walking off.

"Those heroes think they can succeed, well I won't let them." said the Figure.


	6. Getting the Dimension Blaster Back

Back in the Gold Dragon Knight's dimension; Ben's group appeared at a food court.

"Well that was intense." said Ben.

"We'd better get out of here before something bad happens." said Kevin.

Everyone nodded.

"Good call." said Bugs.

Lisa reached into her pockets and became shocked.

"Uh, cant seem to find that blaster." said Lisa.

She then looked around.

"Hey where's our new friend?" asked Lisa.

"I'm over here." said a Voice.

Everyone turned and saw a 11 year old boy with Blue Hair and Red Eyes. He's wearing a Gold Tank Top under a Blue Denim Jacket, Red Pants, Gold Shoes and a a Dragon Necklace around his neck.

Everyone became confused.

"I'm who are you?" asked Kevin.

"It's me the Gold Dragon Knight." Said Tbe Human. "But I'm in my Human form."

Kevin scoffed.

"Yeah right." He said.

"Actually Kevin I agree with this kid." Said Bugs. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Drago Park." Said Drago.

Everyone became confused.

"What I took my foster parents last name since I had no idea who my real parent's last name are." Said Drago.

"Well that's not the strangest thing I've seen today." said Ben.

Drago sighed.

"Really?" He asked, "What's not strange about this?"

Ben growled.

"I'm a sixteen year old with a watch that can turn me into hundreds of different aliens, you don't think I don't know what strange is?" said Ben, "Just today before accidentally showing up here I saw a lion and hyena doing the waltz, and that's unusual as they're supposed to be enemies in real life."

**Cutaway Gag**

Inside a ballroom; a male lion and a female hyena were doing the waltz with each other.

"You think this is very weird since historically we were meant to be enemies?" said the lion.

"A little." said the hyena.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"That is weird, and lion's and hyena's have been at odds with each other for thousands of years." said Lisa.

"Then why was Scar working with Hyenas in that Lion King movie and Kion being friends with a Helena in the Lion Guard?" asked Kevin.

Everyone looked at Kevin.

"I uh like to watch Disney Junior." He said.

"We're in a fantasy world created by some writer of fan fictions, not like those creature's will actually get along in real life." said Bugs.

"Can we focus back on Lisa's missing blaster?" said Gwendolyn.

Lisa sighed.

"Anyway I need help with the blaster." Said Lisa.

Drago smirked.

"I know some guys." He said.

"Do we really need help? I mean it's very obvious that Baron Draxum might have the blaster." said Bugs.

Drago nodded.

"Knowing him he might have found it and asked Broodwing to help him with it." Said Drago.

Everyone became shocked.

"Broodwing, you've got a version here as well?" said Ben.

"Oh yeah." said Drago. "He's one of the first villains I've ever faced."

He then looked at Ben.

"Why?" said Drago.

"We've dealt with him before." said Kai.

Drago became confused.

"You have a Version in your world?" He asked.

The others nodded.

"We'll, no point in asking for help then." said Drago.

The heroes ran off.

In Baron Draxum's home; the mutant was talking with an alternate version of Broodwing who looks like the main timeline version.

"So Baron Draxum you need my help with this device of yours?" asked Broodwing.

Baron Draxum nodded.

"Yes I do Broodwing." Said the Baron.

Broodwing inspected the blaster.

"Hmm, interesting hardware." said Broodwing.

He then turned to the Baron.

"I'll see what I can do." Said Broodwing.

"I hope so, I'm not paying you good money to be lazy." said Baron.

But then a crashing sound was heard and Ben as Kickin Hawk emerged from the ceiling while screeching and landed on top of Broodwing and grabbed the blaster.

"I'll take that." said Kickin Hawk.

He then left.

This shocked everyone.

"What hit me?" asked Broodwing.

"That rooster made off with the blaster." said Baron.

Broodwing is mad.

"Oh son of a bitch." said Broodwing.

With Kickin Hawk; he appeared next to a bench his friends were sitting at.

He then turned back into Ben and smirked.

"I got the gun." He said. "But it's out of juice and needs repairs."

Lisa groaned.

"Great how will we do that?" asked Lisa.

Drago smirked and turned to Lisa.

"Don't worry Lisa I have a friend who can help." He said. "Besides he's as smart as you."

Lisa scoffed.

"He can't be that smart." said Lisa.


	7. Getting an Artifact

Back in the medieval dimension; Sonic's group appeared at a temple and looked inside of it.

Edd looked at the map.

"This is it." said Edd.

"And that's got to be the artifact." said Warwick.

Everyone saw an artifact that looked like the Eye of Agamotto.

"Why does that look like the Eye Of Agamotto From Doctor Strange which is really an Infinity Stone?" asked Sonic.

Ciara was about to open her mouth, but Meek placed a finger on her lips.

"Not a word, we already get that you don't know what we're talking about." said Meek.

Arc turned to the Princess.

"An infinity stone is a stone with cosmic powers and there are six of them. There's the Time Stone, The Mind Stone, The Reality Stone, The Soul Stone, The Space Stone and the Power Stone." Said Arc.

Everyone looked at Arc is shocked and Arc sees this.

"Hey, I might not be from where you're from, but I know things." said Arc.

Everyone looked in the temple.

"Question is, how're we going to get passed all the deadly traps in this thing. Odds are whoever put the artifact here might have placed tons of traps in the temple to keep the artifact in the wrong hands." said Sky.

Arc looked at Sky

"Oh I'm sure all the traps have been set off. I should know I stole from here once." He said.

"You sure that'll be the case, because the sign next to the entrance says otherwise." said Jessica.

She pointed to a sign next to the entrance that said 'Temple traps and dead bodies are restocked and cleaned up every night'.

Arc is shocked.

"How could I have not known that?" asked Arc.

**End Interview Gag**

Ciara looks at Arc.

"So what now genius?" asked Ciara

"One of us is going to have to cross the temple without being injured." said Sonic, "And unfortunately, that'll have to be me."

He ran into the temple and a ton of deadly traps went off, but the hedgehog had managed to make it to the other side.

"Made it." said Sonic.

He grabbed the artifact and removed it from it's resting place.

He then ran back to the others.

Arc is shocked.

"Sheesh, you went through that temple like nothing happened?" said Arc.

"Don't be so surprised." said Sonic.

But then the artifact floated away and into the hands of a tan skinned man in lots of purple armor with a scratched out white eye.

"Yoink, the artifact is mine." the man said before laughing.

Everyone became mad.

"Who are you?" said Prudence.

"The cousin of that black knight you left for dead." said the man.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wait what?" Everyone asked.

"Whoa, you're immortal as well?" said Warwick.

Everyone turned to the knight/wizard.

"Yeah I don't think genes work that way." said Jaime.

"They don't, it's a whole thing about needing to have the same parents." said Khaji Da.

"ENOUGH, NOW PREPARE TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF MERC THE MERCILESS!" yelled the man known as Merc the Merciless.

He drew out a sword and leaped towards the heroes who then moved out of the way.

Meek pressed the star icon on his gauntlet before his armor appeared.

He ran to Merc as he got ready to slash and grabbed his sword.

The evil knight became shocked.

"What?" said Merc.

Meek fired a repulsor ray at Merc, sending him flying back and letting go of the artifact.

The meerkat then grabbed the artifact.

"Got it." said Meek.

Phoenix Squad smiled.

"Way to go." Said Warwick.

But Merc flung his sword to the ground, creating a shock wave that sent Meek flying and letting go of the artifact.

"Come to papa." said Merc.

But then Jessica in her Green Lantern outfit fired some energy from her ring at the artifact before it was surrounded in a force field.

"Oh no you don't." She said.

Prudence smirked.

"Go Jessica." She said.

"Oh shut up and open a pickle jar." Said The Villain.

Prudence is mad and grew giant.

Sonic's group became shocked.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." said Sonic.

"I've seen an alien snake turn into an actual snake once." said Meek.

"Where's a bathroom when you need one?" said Edd.

The evil Knight became shocked.

"What the heck?" He asked.

Prudence then started stepping on the knight non stop before he groaned and passed out.

The giant/human shrunk down to her normal size.

"Takes care of that." said Prudence.

"Yeah, but how do we use the artifact?" said Jaime.

Everyone nodded.

"Not like there's an instruction manual or something to it." said Khaji Da.

Sonic chuckled.

"Well when I was in that temple, I came across some instructions." said Sonic.

He pulled out a scroll and opened it up.

"Maybe Warwick can figure this out because of his specialties." said Sonic.

Warwick looked at Sonic.

"I could try." He said.

He grabbed the scroll as Jessica moved her ring force field to Warwick before it disappeared, dropping the artifact in his hands.

"Says here that the artifact has to be opened up to reveal a gem inside of it." said Warwick.

He opened the artifact, revealing a blue gem inside of it.

"Then aim it at target and start chanting some mystical words to send the target to where it came from." said Warwick.

He put the scroll down and aimed the artifact at Sonic's group.

"World travel-roo." said Warwick.

Then a beam from the artifact fired at the others before they disappeared.

"Quick question, should we be worried about that loony black knight we left lying around?" said Prudence.

"Nah he'll be fine." said Ciara.

With the black knight; he was still in the forest with his arms and legs still cut off.

"Hello, anyone, help?" said the black knight.

Then a knight named Sir Gareth and several other knights appeared and glared at the knight.

"So you're the one who tried to harm some of my students huh?" said Sir Gareth.

The Loony Black Knight gulped.

"Mommy." He said.

"Take him away." said Gareth.

The knights grabbed the black knights and his body parts.

"Careful, the parts are still tender." said the black knight.


	8. Defeating Baron Draxum

Back on the main Earth; Sonic lodged a sword similar to a regular stereotype sword into a huge boulder before turning to Edd.

"Alright, try and pull that thing out." said Sonic.

Edd just stared at the sword.

Sonic groaned.

"Oh for. It's just a regular sword, it's not like I set an enchantment on the thing. And I don't even know a thing about using magic." said Sonic.

Edd approached the sword and grabbed hold of it before trying to pull it, only for a cracking sound to be heard, the sock head groaned in pain.

Sonic became shocked.

"Okay, not the best idea." said Sonic, "Next."

Later; Meek was trying to pull the sword out of the stone, but couldn't.

"Come on you." said Meek.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Maybe this rock is enchanted." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"You think?" said Jessica.

Sonic grabbed the sword and pulled it out no problem.

"I've really got to stop showing off so much, even if it is unintentional." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah obviously." said Jaime.

Sonic saw a tag on the boulder.

"Hey what's this?" said Sonic.

He picked up the tag.

"Mystical boulder, only allows anything to be removed by blue furred Mobian hedgehogs with super speed?" said Sonic.

Everyone fell anime style.

**Interview Gag **

Sonic is mad.

"And this is why you should never buy a boulder at a discount from a retail store." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"Where did you get that boulder from anyways, Magician's R Us?" said Khaji Da.

"Khaji Da, that's not even a real store." said Jaime.

Later; the group was standing outside a store that was called Magician's R Us.

"Guess the jokes on me." said Khaji Da.

"Yep, this is where that boulder came from. I just thought this store was simply for magic tricks like disappearing boxes, cards, and even water tanks." said Sonic.

He then sighed.

"And boy was I surprised only five minutes ago to realize that store did sell legit magic stuff." said Sonic.

Then Rock exited the store with some type of water tank.

He smirked.

"Yeah, now this'll be perfect." said Rock.

Back in the alternate Earth; Ben's group was in some type of laboratory as an eleven year old tan skinned boy with brown hair, his left eye was blue while his right eye was brown, wearing a white lab coat, blue denim pants, brown sneakers, and had a pair of red microscope like goggles while inspecting Lisa's blaster.

The mysterious person then slipped his goggles over his eyes.

"You sure we can trust this guy?" said Bugs.

Drago back in his human form nodded.

"Of course, I trust Rick Triss with my secrets and life." said Drago.

"Why are his eyes different colors?" said Ben.

"Yeah because it seems weird." Said Lisa.

"He was born that way." said Drago.

Lisa nodded.

"I see." She said.

Rick smiled and turned to everyone.

"Well Drago I can help with this." Said Rick.

"Really?" said Drago.

Rick nodded.

"Of course I'm a genus after all." He said.

He started doing work on the blaster.

Then a crashing sound was heard and two giant robots that looked like Burn Bot and Sword Man to appear.

Everyone noticed it.

"Hand over the blaster, or else." Baron said within the Burn Bot mech.

"YEAH IR THIS CITY WILL BE DESTROYED!" shouted Broodwing.

Drago is mad.

"Man I hate when giant robots come in." shouted Drago and turned to Ben, "Want to help?"

Ben nodded.

"I think I can help." He said.

Drago nodded and turned to his new friends.

"Stay here This will not take long." Said Drago.

Bugs was confused.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Drago nodded.

Ben activated his omnitrix and slammed down on it before becoming Way Big.

"Let's teach these guys not to make the last chapter of a fan fic last longer then it needs to." said Way Big.

Drago nodded and pulled a Dragon Shaped Flute Out and started to play it.

Soon a sound that's similar to the Dragon Zord calling is heard and in a cave far away glowing eyes are seen and a roar is heard. Soon giant Robot that looks like the Dragon Thunderzord but with a Charizard Head and Wings came out and flew into battle.

Drago saw his giant robot and smirked.

"DRAGON KNIGHT POWER!" He shouted and soon everything became a medieval Castle and his body became surrounded by gold fire and he changed into his Dragon Form and Knight Armor appeared and a Sword and shield appeared in his hands as Drago swung his sword and bangs it on the shield and everything became normal.

Bugs's group became shocked.

"That's some transformation." Said Bugs.

"Weird." said Lisa.

Kevin scoffed.

"Like none of us haven't already seen enough weird stuff." said Kevin.

Rick resumed work on the blaster.

"Trust me I always see that and I'm still amazed by it." Said Rick.

Drago then flew to his Zord and got into a cockpit similar to the Movie Version Of The Ninja Falcon Zord and he smirked.

"Let's do this." He said

At the Battle WayBig saw the Dragon Zord and became shocked.

"Nice." He said.

Broodwing and Baron Saw this and became shocked and mad.

"Oh no." They Said.

Baron Draxum turned to his minions, Huginn and Muninn

"Huginn and Muninn get to your Robots and stop that Dragon Knight." Ordered Baron Draxum.

Huginn and Muninn Nodded.

"You got it boss." saod Huginn and Muninn and they jumped out of their boss's robot.

Soon two more Robots similar to Jade Gladiator only one is red and one blue appeared and Huginn got into the red one and Muninn got into the blue one.

"Let's do this." Said Hunginn.

"I'm with you." Said Muninn.

The Red Robot Blaster The Dragon with a Lightning Arrow But the Dragon robot dodged it and shot fire at it.

"AHHHHH!" shouted Huginn

The Blue Gladiator Robot Shot a laser at the Dragon Robot.

"SHITT!" shouted Gold Dragon Knight.

Way Big Saw this and punches the Blue Gladiator Robot.

"CRAP!" shouted Muninn

Way Big Shot a Energy Blast at the Blue Gladiator Bot and it fell and exploded and Muninn was walking crazy.

"I need a vacation." He said and fainted.

The Red Gladiator Robot then shot arrows at Way Big and he groaned.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU HUMAN!" shouted Muninn.

But Way Big fire energy at the red gladiator robot before it exploded.

Rick continued working on the blaster and eventually stopped.

"Finished." said Rick.

However a bluer grabbed the blaster and everyone saw a Orange Dragon Headed Krybot.

"Thank you." He said, "Now Broodwing ans Baron Draxum will rule all worlds."

Kevin is shocked.

"A Krybot." He said

"But it's different." Said Gwen.

"Yes, all that money shouldn't go to waste." said Broodwing.

Drago is mad.

"Better finish this fast." He said and pressed the button.

The Dragon Zord turned into its Megazord Mode But the Head is a Knight Head and a Sword and Shield appeared.

Way Big Saw this.

"Nice." He said.

"Let's finish this quick." Said The Dragon Hero.

Way Big nodded and the two charged at the Robots.

"Oh no you don't." Said Baron Draxum.

His Robot battled Way Big whole Broodwing's battles the Dragon Hero's Robot.

Way Big punches Baron Draxum's Robot while Drago's Megazord kicks Broodwing's Robot.

Way Big smiled.

"Care to do the Honor?" asked Way Big.

The Dragon Hero nodded.

"Let's end this." He said and pressed a green button. "DRAGON METEOR STRIKE!"

The Megazord's Mouth opens and it fires a huge fire ball at the two evil robots causing them to short circuit and falls and explodes.

The blaster landed close to Rick who then picked it up.

"There we go." said Rick.

He aimed at Ben's group before shooting at each and everyone of them, making them disappear.

Then some injured Baron and Broodwing crawled over to the young scientist.

He noticed them.

"Sorry Draxum, you won't be getting any universe traveling secrets today." said Rick.

He dropped the blaster and stepped on it, breaking it into tiny pieces.

The evil Yokai Mutant is mad.

"NO, MY PLANS!" yelled Baron.

Then Gold Dragon Knight landed on the ground.

"Looks like you'll be waiting a while longer for universal travel." said Gold Dragon Knight.


End file.
